5NaF song parodies
by Foxy of Pirate Cove
Summary: These are from my DeviantArt, so I thought I'd upload them here too. Uninspired title is uninspired.
1. All on the Chase

Because you know they're all on the chase,  
>On chase, no trouble<br>They're all on the chase, on the chase, no trouble  
>They're all on the chase, on the chase, no trouble<p>

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no animatron,  
>But I can work it, work it like I'm supposed to do,<br>'Cause I got that head head,  
>That all the bots chase<br>All the right 'bots in all the right places  
>I see the endo working that prize stop<br>I know that shit ain't real , Come on Fred, make it stop  
>If you're worried, worried, just put it on,<p>

'Cause every inch of you is safe here  
>From the bottom to the top<br>Yeah, the phone guy he told me don't worry about your life  
>He says, bots are attracted to noises they hear at night,<br>You know I won't be no animatronic,  
>Fazbear corp,<br>So, if that's what's you're into  
>Then go ahead and get out the hall<p>

Because you know we're all on the chase,  
>On the chase, no pressure,<br>We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
>We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure<br>We're all on the chase, on the chase,  
>I<br>'m warding Foxy off,  
>Go ahead and tell the animatronics Hey<br>No, I'm just playing I know you think you're bad, But I'm here to tell you that,  
>Every inch of you is safe here from the bottom to the top<br>Yeah, the phone guy he told me don't worry about your life  
>He says, bots are attracted to noises they hear at night ,<p>

You know I won't be no animatronic, Fazbear corp boy,  
>So, if that's what's you're into , Then go ahead and get out the hall,<br>Because you know we're all on the chase,  
>On the chase, no pressure,<br>We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
>We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure<br>We're all on the chase, on the chase,  
>Because you know we're all on the chase,<br>On the chase, no pressure,

We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
>We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure<br>We're all on the chase, on the chase,  
>Because you know we're all on the chase,<br>On the chase, no pressure,

We're all on the chase, on the chase, no pressure,  
>We're all on the chase on the chase, no pressure<br>We're all on the chase, on the chase,


	2. Mike's Little Foxy

[Chica]  
>Mike's Little Foxy, Mike's Little Foxy<br>Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

[Mike Schmidt]  
>(Mike's Little Foxy)<br>I forgot to check camera 1C

(Mike's Little Foxy)  
>Then you came running to me,<p>

[Bonnie]  
>Check the camera<p>

[Golden Freddy]  
>Now he'll run<p>

[Foxy]  
>A power drain<p>

[Freddy]  
>Close the door<p>

[Chica]  
>Now the sign's changed,<p>

[Mike Schmidt]  
>It says 'its me'<br>And he's blocked by Bonnie  
>You are my little Foxy<br>(Mike's little Foxy)  
>Do you know you're all gonna reset?<p> 


	3. Kill a Nightguard

Chica:  
>It's astounding;<br>Power's draining;  
>Freddy takes his toll.<br>But listen closely...

Freddy:  
>Not for very much longer.<p>

Animatronics:  
>We're gonna lose control,<p>

Freddy:  
>I remember killing the night guards,<br>Drinking those moments when  
>The Blackness would hit me<p>

Foxy:  
>And that voice would be calling...<p>

Animatronics:  
>Let's kill a night-guard again.<br>Let's kill a night-guard again.

Bonnie And Foxy:  
>We're gonna come from the left.<p>

Chica and Freddy:  
>And we'll take to the right,<p>

Foxy:  
>Check camera 1C.<p>

Animatronics:  
>You give 'em a big fright,<br>But it's the hallucinations  
>That really drives him insane.<br>Let's kill a night guard again.  
>Let's kill a night guard again.<p>

Foxy:  
>It's so dreamy, oh somebody free me.<br>So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
>Since 1987,<br>With physcopathic intention,  
>Though secluded, I see all.<p>

Chica:  
>With a low pay slip<p>

Freddy:  
>You're workin a night shift.<p>

Bonnie:  
>And nothing can ever be the same.<p>

Freddy:  
>You see an endoskeleton.<p>

Chica:  
>Like a hallucination.<p>

Animatronics:  
>Let's kill a night guard again.<br>Let's kill a night guard again.

Mike:  
>Well I was checkin the cams<br>just a-doing my thing  
>When a yellow bear gave me an<br>evil wink.  
>He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.<br>He had a golden pelt, and the  
>devil's eyes.<br>He stared at me and I felt a change.  
>Time meant nothing, never would again.<p>

Animatronics:  
>Let's kill a night guard again.<br>Let's kill a night guard again.

Bonnie/Foxy  
>We're gonna come from the left.<p>

Freddy/Chica:  
>And we'll take to the right,<p>

Narrator:  
>Check camera 1C.<p>

Animatronics  
>You give 'em a big fright<br>But it's the hallucinations,  
>That really drives him insane.<br>Let's kill a night guard again.  
>Let's kill a night guard again.<p>

(Power runs out)


End file.
